


In My Bed Tonight

by Eighthofhearts



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AU where Gordon is a sensible human being, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, nah that's too OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: 'The past few days he had spent in the hospital had not been easy, to say the least. Roger would call him dramatic for saying it had been a living hell, but he’d say it anyway. Gordon was tired, in pain and did not want to be bothered...''The last thing he wanted right now was a roommate. He wanted peace, quiet and some G-d damn sleep. The only roommate he’d settle for would be Roger, if he only knew where the hell he was.'





	In My Bed Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to anxiety driven fic writing, where the plot is made up and canon doesn't matter. I'll be your host for tonight.
> 
> This little thing came from wanting an ANB/Falsettos crossover that would be kinda sad/kinda sweet. I hope I properly delivered on both those fronts and y'all will enjoy this. Also, I know the two shows are set in totally different time periods, but just pretend they can coexist. I'll write something more time appropriate/accurate in the future (IE a modern Falsettos/ANB crossover or a proper 80s AU ANB/Falsettos crossover.) 
> 
> (Also I propose a hashtag, #ANewBrainNeedsMoreFanFic (or fan content in general).)

Gordon had been roused out of his sleep by the thin, mean nurse; whether it was intentional or not, he couldn’t tell. The past few days he had spent in the hospital had not been easy, to say the least. Roger would call him dramatic for saying it had been a living hell, but he’d say it anyway, especially since Roger wasn't there to actually stop him. Gordon was tired, in pain and did not want to be bothered, least of all by the scary-peppy nurse as she violently fluffed the pillows in the empty bed beside his. 

“What did that poor pillow ever do to you?” Gordon said slowly, his speech slurred by sleep and his hazy, narcotic spiked mind. 

Nancy jumped at the sound of his voice, but quickly straightened herself out as she turned to the sick man. She hummed softly, flashing the most plastic smile Gordon had ever seen. “You silly goose, I’m just fluffing it for our new guest,” she said in the most sickly sweet voice possible. Gordon wanted to barf, and not just cause his meds caused nausea.

“New guest?” He asked, starting to feel a little more awake. He attempted to prop himself up, but settled on just turning over to face the nurse, “I thought I had a private room.”

“You did,” she started, finally placing the pillow back gently where it had been, “but there were some paperwork issues and your new roommate was accidentally assigned this room too.”

Gordon groaned, “Can’t ya just give 'em another room?”

Nancy shrugged as she walked towards the door, “Would if I could, dearie. Now, you relax while I go get your new friend.”

Before Gordon could say anything, Nancy had left the room, but not before leaving behind a little high pitched hum of assent, which went straight through Gordon. As if his head weren’t killing him enough. He was glad, at least, that she was gone. He groaned as he mashed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying, and failing, to rub out some of the tiredness. The last thing he wanted right now was a roommate. He wanted peace, quiet and some G-d damn sleep. The only roommate he’d settle for would be Roger, if he only knew where the hell he was.

Settle for, he thought with a chuckle. Great way to think about one’s boyfriend. At the moment, Gordon wasn’t too happy with his partner, having left for Martha’s Vineyard just two days before all this shit started. It's not like he could have predicted that his boyfriend would end up in the hospital, but the timing was still terrible. He could have gone sailing at any time, so why did it have to be this week? Gordon attempted to stop these terrible thoughts, grumbling and wallowing would do him no good, but instead, it just lead him on another train of thought; why the hell wasn't Roger back? Surely he should be back by now, it’s not like he was across the world or anything. Gordon knew he was facing an internal conflict; he wanted his boyfriend more than anything at the moment, but he also didn’t want him seeing himself in such a state. Perhaps it was just best that Roger wasn’t there, the last thing Gordon wanted was his pity. 

Before Gordon could mentally berate his boyfriend, or himself, anymore, he was caught off guard by his room’s door swinging open. Stood in the doorway was the nice nurse, Richard, and a young man, who Gordon assumed was his new roommate. As he looked at the unfamiliar man, whose entire weight was supported by the nurse, Gordon couldn’t be quite sure if he was actually young or not. He was pale and looked worn out, but he had the physique and face of a man no older than thirty-five. It was then that Gordon realized that a great illness was what was probably taking the man's youth away. 

Gordon had no idea what ailment inflicted the man, it surely wasn't contagious if he were being placed in his room. But then again, Nancy did say their was a paperwork mix-up.  _No_ , he told himself,  _you won't catch whatever is wrong with him. He's probably got cancer or something._  As the thought passed through Gordon's mind, he berated himself again, it was wrong of him to be making assumptions. He didn't know this man, and he honestly should just be leaving him alone. If he didn't bother him, Gordon was hoping the other would reciprocate.

It took several minutes for Richard to get the other man set up in his new bed. Curiosity got the best of Gordon, as he couldn’t help but look on as the nice nurse helped the supposedly young man into his bed, hooking him up to IVs and wires galore. Once the man was settled in, Richard tutted contently, “If either of you boys need anything, just give me a holler.”

The nurse left the room quickly, before either man could say anything otherwise. Gordon turned to his new roommate, who was already staring back at him. He turned away quickly, feeling suddenly embarrassed for being nosy. The other man let out a breathy scoff, “I’m sick, but I’m not blind.”

“What?”

“If you’re gonna stare, just stare, don’t be ashamed,” the man looked away, examining his new room as he spoke, “it’s nice to know that pretty guys still like to stare at me, even if for different reasons.”

“I’m sorry for staring,” Gordon quickly sputtered out, already feeling awkward. This must have been a new personal best in his social anxiety record books, he scolded himself internally. He at least took solace in the fact that the man wouldn’t be in his room very long, or so he hoped.

“Don’t be,” he replied as he looked back at Gordon, “I’m Whizzer, by the way," he paused, "Not that you would really care." Whizzer fell silent for a moment, before sighing and starting again, "I know I wouldn’t care if some sick guy came barging into my room at two in the G-d damn morning. I’d just want his ass out, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?” Whizzer fell deeply back into his bed after the small outburst. He was frustrated and tired. He sighed as he turned his head to Gordon, “I’m sorry, I’ll shut up. You look like you could use some sleep.”

Gordon’s wide eyes blinked repeatedly. For once in his life, he was drawing a blank as to what to say. He had always had some sort of witty remark or quip at the go for any given moment, but now, in this cold, dark room, with this very sick and angry man, Gordon fell very silent. 

"This isn't what I wanted," Whizzer sighed, speaking again after a few minutes' quiet, "I could be out, having the time of my life right now, but I'm not, I'm stuck here. I can't even see my boyfriend, something about no one other than family being allowed to come with patients by ambulance. I sure as hell know if I had asked if Trina could come with, they'd be totally fine. Can't even let a sick man be with his damn lover for a 30 minute ambulance ride." He once again turned to Gordon, curious if he was still awake or not, trying, and failing, to calm his staggered breaths.

Gordon was very awake, and alarmed by how much Whizzer had said to him. He still did not know how to respond, should he talk to the man or just let him continue? Before he could even think to say anything, Whizzer continued.

"I know I said I'd shut up, but I lied. I don't care if that changes whatever little opinion you have of me. I'm dying, I'm allowed to lie."

"I'm scared too," Gordon finally piped up, alarmed that the words had even left his mouth. Whizzer quirked an eyebrow at the statement, Gordon seemed to be answering a question that was never asked; it didn't need to be. Gordon fumbled as he tried to continue, "I mean, being here, it throws you outta whack. I don't blame ya for being upset." 

Whizzer rolled his eyes, "Being upset is the least of my worries, I don't have time to be disappointed at all the shit that's been piling up tonight. All I can hold onto is hope that..." The man's sentence trailed off. 

Gordon, who hadn't been looking Whizzer's way for a moment, was alarmed by the silence. He quickly turned to him, cursing at himself for intensifying his headache, but relieved to see that his new roommate hadn't dropped dead mid sentence. "What are you hoping for?"

"I'm hoping my lover will get here before I die."

The words stung Gordon like nothing else. Surely Whizzer didn't know what was happening in his life. While Gordon seemed to have gotten the rundown of all of Whizzer's woes and worries, his were still kept not so neatly inside. When the words hit him, he felt an overwhelming urge to let it all out. To scream and yell about the frustration and pain he was feeling. It had only been two days, but Gordon felt like a prisoner. He was a prisoner to the hospital, to his sick body and anxiety riddled mind. What if Roger came too late? Gordon still had no idea what was wrong, what if it killed him before his lover returned? The pain that had been wracking his body was nothing compared to the anxiety and fear that now crippled him. "It seems like you and are in the same boat," Gordon just barely squeaked out.

Whizzer slowly sat up, alarmed by the tone of Gordon's voice, "Oh shit, are you crying?"

Gordon wanted to exclaim denial, but couldn't in his current state. He was, in fact, crying, and the anxiety that ravaged him made him too tired to care if Whizzer saw or not. The words had hit him like a ton of bricks; What if he never got to see Roger's face again? What if he never got to lay with him again? What if he never got to say goodbye? These were things that Gordon never wanted to consider, but now these possibilities were all too real. 

"Hey, hey," Whizzer began softly, trying to get Gordon's attention. Whizzer felt at fault for his new roommate's current state. He may have been coming off as an angry asshole, but he still cared. He didn't want this guy to suffer any more than he already was.

The words fell on deaf ears as Gordon continued to cry. Even if he did hear Whizzer, he would have ignored him. In his state, his stubbornness was coming to a head. He didn't want anything that wasn't Roger. He didn't think Whizzer could say or do anything to change that, that was until he looked up and saw Whizzer attempting to walk over to him through tear blurred eyes. 

Gordon responded quickly and viscerally. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he shot straight up, blinking and rubbing away at the tears that obstructed his vision. He felt woozy from all the sudden changes that were happening, between his body and mind, he didn't know how to react. After regaining some composure, he turned to see Whizzer still trying to approach him. He wanted to get up and get the obviously sicker man back into his bed, but his legs had gone fairly numb some time ago. He felt helpless, his body was failing him, so he had to use what was left at his disposal; his voice. "Get your sick ass back in bed right now!" 

Whizzer's breath shuddered and choked as he held tight to the IV pole supporting his weight. Moments ago, he had began a slow decent back to his own bed, but now the only movement he was doing was involuntary. His legs shook, looking like they'd give way at any second. Scared, once again Gordon used his voice to try and save the scary situation, "Nurse! Nurse! Doctor! Someone, anyone! Please, come help!"

Moments later, the door came swinging open, but it wasn't a doctor or nurse who stood there. Gordon attempted to turn to see who had entered, but was too slow for the quick moving figure. When Gordon finally turned back to see Whizzer, he was taken aback to see that it was his boyfriend who was helping the sick man back into his bed. 

"Hey, you're okay, I got you," Roger said to Whizzer in a tone of voice he used to calm Gordon whenever he panicked. Even though the words weren't directed at him, Gordon still felt calmed by them, and of course, by the person who was saying them as well. 

After getting Whizzer back into his bed, and before acknowledging his boyfriend, Roger ran out of the room, only to return soon after with a nurse. "I didn't want to do anything else and hurt him," Roger explained to the nurse, "I heard yelling and came running in. I know that wasn't smart, but my instincts just kicked in. I hope I didn't hurt him."

"You didn't," Whizzer replied as the nurse got him completely settled back in the bed, "I needed that help... thank you."

"Of course," Roger nodded, a thin smile spread across his lips, "It's crazy, it sounded like you were my boyfriend calling out for help, that's why I came bursting in. I'm sorry if I intruded." 

"Maybe I'm not the one going crazy, you seem to be the one hearing voices."

Roger smiled at the sound of the familiar voice, turning to see his snarky boyfriend in the far side bed. He turned and attempted to embrace his lover, relieved that he had found him, but was stopped when Gordon threw a hand up.

"What the fuck took you so long?" 

Roger smiled as he turned his face up, pursing his lips and nodding at his lover's indignation, even in a time like this. "No wind."

"No wind?" Gordon folded his arms, scoffing and pretending to look annoyed, but he couldn't keep the facade up for very long. He soon went limp, finally letting Roger touch him and wrap his arms around him. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're okay," Roger replied, taking the seat beside Gordon's bed, not letting go of his hand. 

The two had all but forgotten about Whizzer, who was alone now that the nurse had left. He was glad to see at least one sick person in the room happy. He wished he could be feeling the same, but he didn't know when, or if, his lover would get to him in time. Marvin promised him at the other hospital that he'd be there for him. It was now more than ever that Whizzer hoped he stayed true to his word. 

Despite the fact that the doctors in the other hospital said Whizzer was stable enough for transport, he still did not feel very strong. He hoped that if he fell asleep and woke up, it would all be a dream, or at least, Marvin would be there. He was smart enough to know this wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream two weeks ago when he was first admitted and it wasn't a dream now. The only hope he could retain was placed wholly on Marvin. The man had changed a lot of the past two years, Whizzer was actually hopeful in his trust of the man. He knew Marvin would try his damnedest to be there. 

And there he was.

The door opened slowly upon his arrival. Marvin stood there, timid of the two other men in the room whom he spotted first. But, when he looked over to Whizzer, his whole demeanor changed. He smiled that sad smile that had been on his face for weeks. The sight of it made Whizzer want to cry at times, but now, it was refreshing to see. Without saying a word, Marvin crossed the room and got in bed with his lover. 

"I'm glad you made it," Whizzer hummed, reveling in the warmth of Marvin and his old, red hoodie, "I almost didn't think you would."

"It's two in the morning, buses and trains don't exactly run well at this time," he responded, his usual smugness still evident in his voice. Things had changed, but Whizzer was thankful that Marvin still had his sharp tongue. He may have softened a bit around the edges, but that acerbity that Whizzer had fallen in love with was still there. He could still count on Marvin for a playful snide jab or two. "I'm here now." At that moment, Whizzer thought his softer side was nice too.

The four men, finally at peace, let a heavy, but pleasant, silence fall over the room. Marvin and Whizzer were the first to sleep, tangled in each others arms, not letting go of the other for a second. Gordon and Roger, however, stayed up to talk. There was so much that was still unknown, and it scared Gordon deeply, but Roger was here now. Roger, the man who could calm him with a single word, or a kiss on the cheek. Roger, who cared for him in his worst times. Roger, the man who loved him, and who he loved back. His time in the hospital was bound to be a long, painful and arduous journey, but so long as Roger was by his side, Gordon was willing to fight.   

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @BeyondTheSunrise


End file.
